


Fateful Encounter

by Resuri_Maikeruzu



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Stalking, anyway its not real so who cares, i dunno, if that counts as underage, starring offenderman the creep, with a 17-yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resuri_Maikeruzu/pseuds/Resuri_Maikeruzu
Summary: One day while walking through the forest, Maria is attacked by a tall, mysterious man with no face, save a mouth full of shark-like teeth. Her life would never be the same, as she's dragged into various interactions with some very odd people...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically the backstory(?) for my OC Maria, and how she came to meet Sexual-Offenderman and the other creepypastas. Please don't copy this as your own, or take my character! I originally wrote this in the past tense, but I realised it'd probably sound better if it was in present tense. So, I edited most of the words, but there still may be some errors. Please let me know if something either doesn't sound right or you notice some past tense words that slipped past me. I want to make this story as enjoyable as possible, and having errors can kind of ruin that experience! - Leslie

It was the afternoon, and the sky was beginning to turn a dark orange as it transitioned to evening. I was walking back towards my house through the forest. It was a pretty nice house, though my family isn’t exactly rich.

I lived with my foster father Daniel, and my two brothers Jared and Aaron. Jared’s always been my guardian, as he was technically the “man” of the family at 21. He always keeps watch over my me and my younger brother Aaron, even if we didn’t like it. He wants to make sure we don’t get into any trouble. Daniel was never home, anyways. I’ve never liked him, but at least my brothers and I have somewhere to live. As a foster parent, he only goes off the money he gets from “taking care” of us. I’ll never consider him to be my father. I never knew my real parents; at least, not as well as Jared did. He said my parents were nice people. Until the day she and her husband gave us up. They put us in adoption, but of course no one wanted a little boy and his two younger siblings. So they put us into foster care. Thanks to them, Jared, Aaron and I had been switched to many homes. Daniel’s was our latest one. Daniel wanted to make sure we gave him money for his needs. I doubt he gives a shit about us, or our well-being for that matter. At least Jared’s always taken care of us.

I open the front door to my house. “Hey, Jared, Aaron,” I say as I walk inside. I set my boots by the door. They were both in the living room, watching the TV.

“Where the hell have you been?” Jared says, standing up. I try to walk towards the stairs, but he steps in front of me. “You’ve been gone almost all day, Maria.”

“I’ve been taking a walk. That’s not illegal, is it? I’m perfectly capable of doing things myself, thank you.” I attempt to push past him.

“Don’t talk to me like that, Maria. I’m just trying to protect you.”

“Well, I’m getting real freaking tired of it! I wish you would just get off my case, for crying out loud!!”

He stares at me for a bit, then moves out of the way, allowing me to walk past. I begin ascending the stairs.

“Maria,” Jared says. I pause, turning to face him. “... I’m sorry. If you ever need your personal space, just let me know.”

“Whatever.” I turn away from him, walking down the hallway upstairs to my room. It was near the end of the hall: Jared and Aaron’s room was next to mine, and Daniel’s was across the way. His room was completely off-limits to us. I open the dark brown door and close it behind me. My room was a cozy size; it had a closet on the right wall, a dresser on the left side of the door, a desk on the far wall in front of the window, and a full-sized bed on the left wall. The bed had a dark purple comforter and sheets, and the window had dark purple curtains. The walls were painted a dark red to match the house, and the floor was black carpet.

I open my top dresser drawer and pull out a pair of dark grey sweatpants. I take off my camo pants and baggy black sweatshirt, then slip my sweatpants on. My pajamas only consisted of a dark purple t-shirt, dark grey sweatpants, and socks.

I look in the mirror above my dresser. My jet-black hair was in two messy, curly pigtails, and my bangs were on the right side of my face, concealing my right eye. My dark green eyes had bags under them; the result of sleep apnea from too much school. That’s what I believe is the reason for it, anyway.

I pull out my pigtails, my hair falling down to my waist. I had never got around to cutting it; though I’m not sure I want to. I’ve always preferred long over short.

I walk over to my desk, sitting down in the wooden chair. I open the right drawer, pulling my knife out of it. I’m not sure why, but holding this has always made me feel… safe. I’ve been pretty good at wielding it, though I’ve never actually practiced on people. I took it from one of the last foster homes I was in. It’s not like they’re gonna miss it.

Just then, I feel a cold breeze. I look up. My window was open, letting in the cool night air. How did I not notice before…? Jared must’ve opened it. Man, I wonder how many times I’ve told him to stay out of my room? I close it, and that’s when I see it.

A singular rose.

On my windowsill was a rose, dyed in the deepest crimson. I pick it up carefully. It's mesmerising. How did this get up here? Jared couldn’t have got it, and I doubt Daniel would ever get one; much less any flower. Did it come from outside?

Well, anyway, it was time for me to sleep. Even though school wasn’t tomorrow -- thank god -- I still tried to get as much sleep as I could. Insomnia will do that to you.

I put my knife back in the drawer, and I bring the rose over to my bed with me, setting it on the side table gently. I would put it in a vase, but I don’t have one. It made me sad to leave such a beautiful rose alone without water, but I couldn’t do anything. Daniel doesn’t have any vases, and he doesn’t like us to use his bigger cups and glasses without asking him. He always used those for his drinking habits.

I crawl into bed and stare at the rose one last time before falling into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT BAD THINGS --
> 
> I'm not great at writing nsfw text and stuff, but I tried, hope it's not agonising to read ┐(´∀｀)┌

I wake up. I sit up in bed, then look towards the window so that I could see what time it was. It’s early morning, as the sun was just starting to come out from behind the trees. I get out of bed and close my curtains. I’ve always hated daylight. It’s just a bright, blinding light that wakes you up in the morning. The sun isn’t any better, with its heat rays that make you sweat like a pig, and its yellow light that makes you blind if you look up at it. That’s why I’ve always preferred the cover of the trees. The trees concealed me from the world; that was all I could ask for.

I walk towards my dresser, pulling out my camo pants. They were the most comfortable pair of pants I had, and, just like the trees, they hid me. I put them on, along with my sweatshirt, putting my sweatpants back in the drawer. If I was to leave them out, Jared will give me a lecture over how I need to pick up after myself, or else my room would turn into a dump.

I put my hair up in pigtails, letting my pierced ears show. I got them pierced at one of the foster homes I was in. The foster parents I was with gave me some money, telling me to “Have fun,” and I went and got my ears pierced with three small hoops. Of course they were angry with me for doing that, but it’s not like I gave a fuck about what they wanted for me. They were just living off me and my brothers, and they were hoping the money they gave me would get rid of me for a while; much to their disappointment. I think the reason why I chose to get my ears pierced was because they had always looked down and hated people who got their ears pierced, and I wanted to annoy them. I’m not sure why. Maybe I did it for attention?

Before I walk out of the room, I remember something. The rose from yesterday. As I go over to my side table, I notice the rose hadn’t lost any of its vibrant color. It surprised me, considering it hadn’t been with water all night. I quickly grab my knife out of the drawer -- for protection, of course -- then head out.

I quietly close my bedroom door behind me. Everyone was most likely still asleep, as it was only dawn. I sneak down the hallway, carefully walk down the stairs, and go into the kitchen. I grab a package of pop tarts and put them in my sweatshirt pockets, then put on my boots and go out the front door. The cool morning air greeted me as I stepped outside. I begin walking into the forest, munching on a cherry pop tart as I go along.

_ I wonder how the rose stayed so beautiful… _

I observe it. The rose’s leaves, stem and thorns had stayed a deep green, while the petals are still the same crimson from the night before. It’s as if the rose had been stopped in time from the moment I saw it. But… that isn’t possible; right?

“Hey there.”

A man’s voice was speaking to me. I flip around to see… a tall man in black. He was wearing a black fedora, a long black trench coat, and black boots. His trench coat is unbuttoned at the top, revealing his muscular chest. I blush a bit at the sight of it. I’ve always seen men and boys my age with more clothing, nothing less. His skin was white; not pale, but _ white. _I can’t see his face, as his hat was covering it.

“... Wh… Who are you?”, I say. I stand a good distance away from him, and I slowly begin reaching for my knife at my side.

“Hm,” he says. “How’re you able to resist that…? Interesting…” He chuckles.

“What the fuck are you talking about, you pervert?” I was starting to feel uncomfortable. While I can’t see his eyes, I can feel him looking at me.

“Oh, that was a little harsh, doncha think?”

He begins walking towards me, his hands in his coat pockets. I stand my ground, keeping my eye on him. When he finally walks right in front of me, I notice…

“... What’s wrong?” His mouth slopes down in concern. “... Ohh. Just noticed it, huh?” He grins, showing his sharp teeth.

He doesn’t have a face. No eyes, no nose; only one mouth. I don’t know how he could see or hear me, but either way, I was terrified. I had never seen anyone, or any_ thing, _ without a face before.

“Are you scared?” He inches closer to my face. I glare at him, then swiftly grab my knife and aim for his chest.

But he was ready for it.

He grabs my wrists and holds them above my head, pinning me against a tree. He squeezes my wrist to the point that I drop my knife, writhing my hand in pain.

“P… Please… just… let m-me go…”, I say pleadingly. It was hard for me to get those words out because of the immense pressure he was inflicting on my wrists. It seemed to affect my whole body in a way to where I can’t move. If he keeps squeezing, he’ll break them…

“And why would I do that?” He smiles again. “I’m not letting a pretty girl like you get away from me, Maria.”

I look at him in horror.

“How… How do you…”

“I’ve been watching you, Mariabelle. Ever since you were moved to _ that man’s _house, I’ve been watching you. Your brothers, too.”

“But… why? Why have you been stalking me? What do I… _ possibly _have to offer you!?”

Suddenly, white tentacles appear behind him.

“You know what I want, Maria.”

One of his tentacles slithers towards me, starting to reach for my sweatshirt. I squirm, trying to get away. But the pain in my wrists was too much. The resistance I’m using to try and get my wrists free and me moving so much was draining all of my energy. I can’t do anything.

I can’t escape.

Before I knew it, a cold sensation was against my skin. It slithers up my stomach. Then it squeezes my right breast. I bite my lip, trying not to cry out. My legs begin shaking, and I start to slip down to the ground. But his hands were still there, still forcing me to stand.

“You’ve never felt this before, have you, Maria?” he says with a smirk. His face moves inches away from mine. I could feel his breath on my face, which was surprisingly… warm. But that doesn’t matter. He’s a disgusting freak. One of his tentacles lifts my head up, forcing me to look straight at him. “... Now, how could anyone resist such a face?” He runs another tentacle along my cheek. “And such beautiful skin…”

An obsidian-coloured tongue comes out from behind his sharp teeth, licking my neck. It sends goosebumps down my spine. He does it slowly, gently… just enough to make my legs give out from underneath me. He lets go of my hands, letting me fall to the ground.

My wrists are on fire. I can barely even stay awake from all the pain and all the energy I had used trying to resist. I was breathing heavily as I sat there, leaning against the tree. I didn’t even have enough energy to move my body. I was just too exhausted. I was numb.

But, as I began to close my eyes…

“Damn it, Fendy, what the hell did you do now!!?”, a voice said. I could barely even hear it as everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! The next one's a bit longer, so I didn't want to make this chapter super crazy long.

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't completely finished yet; it's still a wip.


End file.
